


Trinity

by bavarian_angel



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Curiosity, Feelings, M/M, Seduction, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:56:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bavarian_angel/pseuds/bavarian_angel
Summary: Dani couldn't get those images out of his head - what if there was a slight chance that they could come true?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I shouldn't have started this. I have a million things to write, but this idea simply didn't leave my head. I have no idea if people want to read something like this, so please let me know what you think.

Dani was just about to shut down his laptop, when he saw Marc’s comment on his latest Instagram post. The cheeky comment brought a smile to Dani’s face and without thinking too much about it, he found himself on Marc’s account, scrolling through the pictures. Dani couldn’t deny the fact they painted a pretty accurate picture of his teammate. An endless dork in one moment, a beast on the bike in the next, an ordinary but also extraordinary you man.

Just as his eyes landed on a particular shot of Marc from last summer - shirtless and sweaty from a run - Dani heard the sound of somebody unlocking the front door. In a heartbeat he closed the laptop, panting like he had just been caught watching porn by his mother - only realising a second later, that indeed, his jeans had just become way tighter in his crotch.

“Babe? Dani?”

“In here,” he croaked, his voice strained as he turned around just in time when Jorge opened the door to the study. Dani knew that he had to be blushing deeply red. Swallowing against the lump in his throat, he tried to put on the best smile he could manage.

“Hey... Didn’t expect you before dinner time.”

“I know. The meeting didn’t take as long as expected.”

Dani’s heart was beating twice as fast as Jorge’s steps towards him. Covering his crotch awkwardly with one hand, Dani pulled the younger man down for a short kiss. As soon as they separated though, he could see the frown forming on Jorge’s face.

“You okay, baby? You seem quite flushed. I hope you’re not coming down with something...”

Dani immediately shook his head and smiled as he reached for Jorge’s hand, squeezing it tightly.

“No, I’m okay. Probably just turned the heating up a bit too much... Did you bring that bottle of wine?”

He could see that Jorge wasn’t really convinced by his answer and his poor attempt of a distraction. However, Jorge didn’t question it, but only nodded.

“Yeah, it’s in my bag in the car.”

“Then why don’t you get your stuff and take a quick shower while I start to prepare dinner...”

~*~

Dani’s body was trembling, his fingers digging into Jorge’s back as he felt the younger man bottoming out. Panting, he buried his face in Jorge’s neck, the feeling so familiar by now, but still breathtaking - and yet still not enough to chase away the images in his mind.

“Look at me.”

For a moment, Dani was about to shake his head. However, when he felt Jorge’s fingers running through his hair, there was this jolt in his chest.

He opened his eyes, immediately drowning in those green orbs. There was just the slightest movement of his head, nodding to an unknown question, before he could feel Jorge moving, hitting that spot that made Dani forget everything else.

His world exploded in a mixture of sensations and it didn’t take him long to reach that familiar point of no return. Pulling Jorge as close as possible, Dani bit down on that certain spot on the younger man’s neck, as his orgasm ripped through him, Jorge following close behind.

They both tried to catch their breath as Dani all too soon noticed Jorge pulling out and rolling over to his side. No kiss, no cuddles this time as he was met with a confused frown.

“Okay, what’s wrong?”

Dani’s brain clearly wasn’t up for forming any answer yet, so all he could do was mirror Jorge’s facial expression.

“What...?”

“You’ve been absent all day, ever since I arrived. So what’s up? Did I do something wrong?”

“No! I’m sorry... It’s... it’s nothing...”

Jorge’s eyebrows almost disappeared into his hair line, when he propped himself up on his right elbow, looking at Dani.

“Yeah, sure. And I’m in love with Valentino Rossi.”

The sarcasm was dripping from Jorge’s voice, but somehow his words pushed those images from the afternoon back into Dani’s mind. With a deep groan, he buried his face into his hands for a moment before he rolled over and got up from the bed.

“Dani?”

Ignoring Jorge’s confused call, Dani went for the door, not caring that he was naked, with his own cum drying on his stomach.

Only moments later, he let himself fall down on the sofa in the living room. Pulling up his knees, he looked out into the darkness of the garden, lake Geneva glittering in the background. He wished he could just disappear when he heard Jorge coming down the stairs. Dani almost flinched as he felt Jorge’s hand on his shoulder, the slight movement enough for the younger man to take a step back.

“What’s wrong?”

The question lingered in the darkness of the living room. Over and over, Dani wondered about the answer in his mind, but whatever he found only scared him.

“Maybe it would be better if you leave.”

“What the...?”

Dani didn’t even need to look up. He could feel Jorge coming around the sofa and dropping to his knees in front of him.

“Please, baby, tell me what’s wrong? You’re scaring me. It can’t be that bad. You know that you can tell me anything. And whatever it is... shout, cry, whatever, but please don’t shut me out...”

Dani could feel the sting right in his heart. It took his breath away. He wiped away a lonely tear before he finally found the courage to look up at Jorge. He knew that he didn’t deserve the love and trust that were shining in the younger man’s eyes. Pulling back from the hand that was reaching out to him, he watched worry and despair laying their traces over Jorge’s face.

“Babe...?”

“I... it’s not you, it’s me...”

“What do you mean?”

It was in this moment that Dani knew that there was no way back. He had to say it and face whatever consequences were waiting for him.

“It’s Marc... The whole day, there’s been only one thing on my mind... I wonder... I want to know how it would feel to fuck Marc...”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, just a short one. Hope to have something longer for you soon.

“So...”

Dani slightly flinched at that single word. He hadn’t heard Jorge coming into the kitchen. Instead of looking up, instead of their usual morning kiss, he kept on staring at the steaming cup in front of him. A few moments of silence followed when Jorge passed him at first, about to make himself a coffee as well, as if the hot drink was part of the solution for what was going on between them. Only after the low hiss of the coffee machine indicated that it was finished, Jorge finally sat down on the other side of the table, before taking a deep breath.

“You know... Trying to sleep alone in a big, empty bed gave me quite some time to think about what you said last night.”

“And what’s the result?”

Dani’s voice was rough. He himself hadn’t really slept after he had retreated into the guest room. A silent and shocked Jorge Lorenzo had been too much to deal with last night.

For a moment, there was no answer, until he could feel Jorge’s hand on his, squeezing it in slight affirmation. And when Dani finally looked up at him, there was a shimmer of hope in the younger man’s eyes.

“First conclusion was... never do this to me again, never shut me out like this again. And I mean, what I was supposed to say in that moment? Dani, you know how much I love you and you know what I’ve been through in the past. And all of the sudden, you tell me that you can’t stop thinking about fucking another guy, fucking your teammate... That hurt. It really hurt... But I love you, no matter what. That’s why I decided to help you, if that’s what will make you happy. Because that’s all I want, you being happy. I will help you to find out what it’s like to have Marc...”

The only thing Dani could do, was staring at Jorge as if the younger man had grown a second head. He couldn’t believe what he had just heard. For a moment he was sure that he was still dreaming.

“You’re serious?”

“Yeah...”

Jorge’s nod was quickly interrupted as Dani reached out to him, pulling him over the table before their lips crashed into each other. It was more than their usual morning kiss, but then this wasn’t like any of their usual mornings.

After a long moment, Dani finally pulled away and let himself fall back again. He watched Jorge, the younger rider still trying to catch his breath as he licked his lips, almost like he tried to maintain every bit of Dani’s taste on them.

“I don’t know what to say to be honest.”

“Well... I do have a couple of conditions though.”

Dani’s eyebrows went up, his face still open though; after all, he wasn’t in a position to complain about anything, not after Jorge had offered him this.

“For one, and it’s the most important thing, I don’t want this to change anything between us. No matter what will happen, you’re too important to me and that’s why I would do anything for you.”

“I know.”

Swallowing against the lump in his throat, Dani couldn’t fight his smile as he once again reached for Jorge’s hand and squeezed it. He could only hope that the younger man could see it in his eyes, all that he felt for him.

As he looked at Jorge, he waited for the second condition and for a moment Dani thought that his eyes were playing a trick on him, but then he realised that his boyfriend was actually blushing as he stared at the cup of coffee in front of him. A certain feeling started to rise from his guts and he couldn’t wait for Jorge to continue.

“The other thing is... well... we don’t know how or if it will really happen, but... you know... I want to be there. I want to be with you... and with him... all the way.”

If Dani hadn’t already fallen in love with Jorge, he would do so right in this moment. The usual self-confident and cool rider was suddenly blushing like a young boy and it was the most adorable thing Dani could imagine. But only a moment later, his mind finally got to grips to what Jorge was actually saying; and it took his breath away.

“Seriously? In case that... you would want to join in?”

“Yes. I mean... it’s not exactly a secret that Marc is a fucking hot guy. And simply imagining you and him... So, if we’re going to get into this, it will be both of us.”

Images were flooding Dani’s brain. For a second he was about to forget how to breath. He couldn’t believe how things had turned around since last night; and from the moment Jorge had said it, he couldn’t imagine the whole idea without him anymore.

There was this tiny nag of doubt, a little rambling deep inside his guts, that this could seriously blow up in their faces. But it had been a long time ago that Dani had learned an important lesson. Life was too short, and way too risky and dangerous especially in their cases, to fear what could happen in the worst case. To win, you had to get your head down, open the throttle and take that risk.

“It would be my pleasure... I love you and thank you.”

“I love you, too. Always.”

“So... it seems like you’ve really done some thinking last night. Did you have any ideas how we would do this? I mean, I don’t really think Marc would appreciate it if we just walked up to him and asked him if he would let us fuck him.”

Jorge’s laugh filled the kitchen and finally it looked like his tension started to ease off.

“I love the way you have with words, babe. And I’m afraid you’re quite right. However, I actually did think about it and I might have found a way to see if he would be interested in our little plan.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

Dani was nervous. This time, however, it wasn’t about the upcoming race weekend. Of course, he wanted to be up there again, fighting for the victory. But right now, his focus was on something else completely.

Ever since that night at his home in Geneva, the lonely night and the more than interesting morning, he couldn’t stop thinking about that one thing. And that thing was his younger teammate, in his opinion sex god made alive. All the time he was wondering about what Jorge had said. They had no idea if it would work, but he wouldn’t be a MotoGP rider if he didn’t have the courage to try.

“Earth to Dani, how is the orbit?”

“What?”

Shaking his head, Dani turned around. He had to swallow when he saw Marc’s slightly amused grin.

“I know you’re not a fan of the press stuff, but today you seem miles away. And by the way you’re looking, it must be something very good going on in your head. Is she hot?”

Dani was sure that he was radiating like the sun, his whole face turning into a deep blush. In an unconscious movement, his hands found their way to cover his crotch - just in case.

Marc’s grin grew even wider, making it impossible for Dani to keep on looking at him. Only after a short glance to the side, making sure that people were otherwise occupied at the moment and not paying them any attention, Dani coughed slightly, before he was able to answer with a rough voice.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. And I’m sure as hell not thinking about a girl.”

“You’re not?”

Marc frowned. He drew nearer, his mouth slightly open as if to make another inquiry, however his mind was still trying to get to grips with Dani’s answer.

Surprised that he had actually made the younger man pause for a second, something that usually seemed impossible with him, Dani wondered if maybe he had the exactly right moment for everything right in front of him. But as soon as he saw Hector approaching them, he knew he couldn’t do it.

“Hey. You guys ready for the interviews?”

In the exact moment, when Hector had started to speak, that pensive look had disappeared from Marc’s eyes and immediately he was back to the cheery, public friendly guy everybody knew. It almost seemed like the last moments hadn’t even happened. He nodded towards Hector and was about to follow their communications manager, when Dani suddenly reached out to him, grabbing him by the arm to hold him back.

“Hey... I know we don’t usually do this, but how about we meet up for a short drink tonight?”

Dani was ready to get a rejection, knowing that hadn’t really been the smoothest way, but instead a smile appeared on Marc’s face - one of the real ones, not the version he put on for the press.

“Sure. Want me to come over to yours?”

“Yeah. My motorhome, around eight?”

“Looking forward to it,” Marc replied with a wink, making Dani’s chest tingle with excitement.

~*~

Dani: Meeting Marc in the motorhome tonight...

Jorge: He said yes?

Dani: Yeah. Was a bit awkward, but I don’t think he realised why.

Jorge: Good. Keep me updated!

Jorge: And you’re so cute when you put your grumpy face on for the press conference ;)

Dani: :P

~*~

Dani thought he had been prepared. He had chosen a comfy, but nice hoodie and the pair of dark jeans that could make a Jorge Lorenzo forget what he was talking about. There was water, beer and wine in the fridge. And he had hidden Jorge’s t-shirt just in time when he had heard the knock on the door of his motorhome.

However, staring at Marc only seconds later, made him forget about everything. The younger man had dressed casual as well, his white shirt leaving nothing to the imagination though. And Dani could have sworn that Marc’s dark eyes were staring right into his soul.

“Hey,” Dani croaked, once again mesmerized by Marc’s smile. It wasn’t the first time in the last couple of weeks that he wondered how he had never noticed his younger teammate like this before. It was like that one afternoon, that innocent click on his Instagram profile, had turned over a certain switch inside his mind which was now stuck and couldn’t be turned off again.

“Hi. Sorry I’m a bit late. Had to find a babysitter for Alex first.”

“Hector or José Luis?”

“José. Hope the Playstation will survive the night.”

“Not like you couldn’t afford a new one,” Dani mentioned with a wink as he stepped to the side to let Marc pass through. With the younger man only a few centimetres next to him, he caught the smell of his aftershave, a different brand than Jorge, but with almost the same effect on Dani. Trying to hide the obvious bulge in his jeans, Dani walked over to the fridge. He didn’t look at Marc on purpose, the contents of the fridge suddenly so much more interesting.

“Drink?”

~*~

“Oh my God. I don’t think Livio will ever let us live that one down.”

“True, but I think he had a great night as well.”

“It was a great night indeed. I also remember you leaving early. I always thought you’d be the one to turn off the lights.”

“Yeah. Live fast, but know when you’re beaten.”

Marc’s laugh was toxic. That was the only explanation Dani had. He couldn’t be drunk on one beer. But having a relaxed Marc Marquez sitting a just a tiny bit too close to you on the couch in your motorhome did those things to you.

Taking another sip from his bottle, Dani let his head fall back. His eyes still on Marc, trying to keep them on his face and not let them wander down, he knew he had to ask a certain question. After all, this whole torture had a purpose that he wouldn’t forget any time soon.

“I always thought you left because of a girl...”

Marc still smiled, but slightly shook his head. There was something in the way he cast down his eyes, but Dani didn’t know if he was actually just imagining it.

“No. No girl that night. Just a comfy bed and a snoring Alex next door.”

“But there is a girl? Back home?”

“No, not in years. You know how it is. It’s rare to find someone who can live with the fact that I’m gone most of the year. And usually they get bored pretty quick when I talk about bikes.”

“What about someone from the paddock?”

Dani’s heart was thumping heavily inside his chest. He couldn’t suppress the feeling that Marc would soon realise what this was about, he was sure it was obvious just from the way he was looking at him

“Not that many girls around here. But you’re right, the bike issue wouldn’t matter. Definitely a bonus... How do you do it? Because you got someone back home, right?”

Dani almost chocked on his beer. Coughing, he tried to get oxygen into his lungs, Marc not really helping by patting him on the back. Only a few seconds later, Dani found his voice again, hoping it wouldn’t sound as shaky as he was feeling.

“What makes you think that?”

“Because I’ve seen the way you sometimes look when you get a text. That look in your eyes and that certain type of smile, the one who isn’t for friends or family.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Must be someone really special.”

Involuntary Dani reached out for the pendant he always wore around his neck. Everybody thought it was from his parents, but actually he got it from Jorge after one of his nasty crashes.

“Yeah. Really special...”

With a caring look, Marc reached out for Dani’s arm, giving it a short reassuring squeeze before finishing off the last bit of his beer.

“I hope that one day I will meet my really special one as well...”

“Oh, I’m sure you will...”

 


	4. Chapter 4

Jorge: So, no girlfriend.

Dani: Yeah. Pretty sure it’s the truth.

Jorge: Doesn’t mean he’s gay though. Or interested.

Dani: At least nobody would get hurt.

Jorge: But, when you talked, was there any kind of vibe from him?

Dani: A gay vibe? Or bi vibe?

Jorge: Yeah.

Dani: How should I know? It’s not like we flirted or something :P

Jorge: Hmm.

Dani: OMG, don’t tell me you’re jealous?!

Jorge: Not jealous, promise.

Dani: Then what is it?

Jorge: :|

Dani: Babe?

Jorge: Honestly? This whole talk about Marc and you makes me fucking horny and frustrated because you’re only like 100m away and I don’t want to wank in the shower - again...

Dani: No family this weekend. Come over.

Jorge: That’s fucking stupid.

Dani: Everything we do these days is fucking stupid...

Jorge: Give me five minutes...

~*~

It must have been the hundredth time in the last two weeks that Dani was sure that they would go straight to hell. Not only were they plotting to get his younger teammate into bed with them, they also abandoned every single of their set rules - tonight’s number one was meeting up in Dani’s motorhome during a race weekend. But despite everything, Dani didn’t care.

Feeling Jorge’s lips sucking that one spot where his shoulder met his neck, was simply too much like heaven to care about anything. Dani could literally feel the blood rushing through his ears, drowning out anything besides Jorge’s groans, when his hands found their way under the waistband of the younger man’s jeans. He pulled him close, Jorge’s weight covering him completely and pressing him into the mattress.

Dani had just managed to push Jorge’s jeans down a tiny bit, his hands immediately going back to his boyfriend’s bottom, feeling the thin cotton of his boxers under his palms, as a low ‘Dani’ found its way into his consciousness. And he only realized a second later that it wasn’t Jorge’s voice.

“Dani? I’m sorry, I saw the light from outside. I think I forgot my...”

There was simply no time to react. The sound of Marc’s voice, the slight movement of a door being pushed open, the thundering beat of their hearts - everything just stopped in this moment.

Dani didn’t dare to look up. Closing his eyes, he tried to hide his face in Jorge’s chest. He just wanted to disappear. A silent gasp coming from the door was a clear sign though that his wish wouldn’t be granted.

Dani could feel Jorge move above him, but before the younger man had the chance to get up or say anything, Marc turned around and fled. Only a couple of minutes later, Dani dared to breath and open his eyes again. He could see his own shock and panic reflected in Jorge’s eyes.

“Fuck...”

Jorge could only nod in agreement, before he finally rolled off Dani. Not speaking another word, they slowly got up and started to rearrange their clothing.

Dani had to swallow against the tears that were threatening to spill. He turned his back towards Jorge, not wanting the other see the state he was in, but only moments later he could feel Jorge’s arms around him, pulling him close. Feeling the rising and falling of Jorge’s chest against his back, Dani slowly managed to control the shaking of his own body.

“That wasn’t part of the plan.”

“No it wasn’t.”

“Do you think...?”

“I don’t know. I hope he won’t. After all, with this whole plan we always had the risk that he would get scared or possibly disgusted, but if the chances would have been too high, we wouldn’t have thought about it. And even if he does... We talked about this, babe. Nothing has changed for me. Whatever happens, happens. And I still love you and will stand by your side no matter what.”

Dani could feel the burst of love for Jorge in his chest; it almost took his breath away. He turned around slowly, making sure that Jorge’s arms stayed around him. Looking up at Jorge, he could see every little thing he had just told him. It was all it took to believe him. Dani’s hand found it’s way to Jorge’s neck, carefully pulling him down. It was a bitter sweet kiss, one of those that linger on your lips a long time after it’s over.

“What are we going to do now?”

“We wait. It’s his turn now. And I guess if he stays away, we already have the answer to our ultimate question.”

~*~

To say that the atmosphere in the Repsol Honda garage was awkward the next day, didn’t even describe it. Dani had expected shock or even repulsiveness on Marc’s face, but there was nothing like that.

Actually, the younger man did everything he could not to come close to Dani, avoiding every single look and only speak the utmost necessary words.

This whole situation left Dani completely bereft, not knowing what to do. In one moment, he would have loved to just grab Marc, ask him out front what he was thinking about what he had seen. In the next, he wanted to disappear, never knowing what Marc’s reaction could be. And in the middle of it all, there were those rare seconds, when he caught Marc starring at him, only for the younger man to immediately turn away again.

Dani was sure that he was just imagining it, but he saw just the tiniest hint of a blush on Marc’s cheeks in those situations. And this was all he needed to keep the small glimmer of hope alive.

~*~

Dani: Congrats on the front row!

Jorge: Thank you, babe. What happened on your second run?

Dani: Missed the break point in turn 5.

Jorge: Tomorrow?

Dani: Podium in my dreams, top 5 more likely. Depending on how Marc will do.

Jorge: Speaking of him... Did he say anything yet?

Dani: No. Don’t think he will before the race though.

Jorge: Hmm. I hate not being in control of this shit.

Dani: I know. But like you said, we need to wait for his reaction before we do anything. Need to go now, briefing with the team. Good luck for tomorrow. I love you.

Jorge: I love you, too.

~*~

Race day turned out as an almost carbon copy of the rest of the weekend. Marc still did everything he could to avoid Dani, even so far that he completely messed up his possible overtake of him in the race, which was the only reason why Dani managed a fourth place with rapidly dropping tires.

Back in the garage, Dani only glanced at the screens briefly. With Jorge on P3, they would basically give Valentino the championship on a silver plate if they didn’t get their heads in gear. However, right now Dani didn’t see a way that they could achieve this, not with Marc’s non-existent reaction so far.

Dani just wanted to get into the shower as soon as possible after the short briefing with his team. Hot water and an evening flight back to Switzerland were the only things he was really looking forward to.

Closing, and this time actually locking, the door to his motorhome, Dani was just about to drop his leathers in a corner, when his mobile phone, which he had discarded before the race, pinged and lit up. He almost ignored it, thinking it could only be Jorge or his mother, both knowing he would need some time to answer anyway.

Pulling down his underwear, Dani was about to step into the bathroom, when something made him hesitate, a strange kind of feeling, unable to decipher. He slowly turned around and walked over to his mobile phone, almost dropping it again when he saw who had actually messaged him.

Marc: Are you in Geneva in the next couple of days?

Dani could feel his heartbeat pounding away in his chest while his mind ran through every possibility of why Marc was asking this. And there was nothing else, just this one question. He was almost tempted to lie, not knowing why, but his thumb started to move before his mind could stop it.

Dani: Yeah. Why?

Dani could see that Marc was actually online and typing right now. Seconds dragged on, almost felt like hours, until finally the dreaded answer appeared.

Marc: Don’t want to do this over messaging, but I think we need to talk...

Dani: Just us?

Marc: You, me and Jorge.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Standing on the grid, right before the lights went out, was nothing compared to sitting in your own living room, your eyes constantly on the clock, waiting for your boyfriend as well as your possible fuck mate to finally arrive.

Dani was shaking from head to toe, desperately trying to calm his racing heart with long deep breaths. But no matter what he tried, he didn’t manage to calm down. Ever since that message from Marc, his mind was constantly going in circles. He had no idea what his teammate was playing at. Marc hadn’t given a single hint about how he was feeling. They had only agreed on a time and place before not speaking for a whole week.

Unable to keep his legs still, Dani got up from the couch, once again pacing the living room. He kept eyeing his mobile phone while his mind was painting all kind of scenarios what could happen today. The sudden sound of the door bell made his whole word stop within the next second though.

Swallowing against the lump in his throat, Dani forced his feet to move him towards the front door. He knew that once he would open it, no matter what would happen later on, there was no way back. But despite his nervousness, there was this part inside him, dying to know what Marc would say - if maybe there was still a chance his dream would come true.

Trying to put a smile on his face, Dani finally opened the door; and was met with an almost mirror image. Marc was standing there waiting and as much as Dani’s first thoughts were _God, you’re hot_ , he immediately noticed the obvious signs of anxiety.

Marc held onto his backpack with both hands, not able to stand completely still and yet unable to met Dani’s eyes. Knowing how Marc was usually this quite confident and always smiling young man, it really freaked him out.

“Hey...”

“Hi.”

Awkward didn’t even describe it. For a very short moment, Dani was almost tempted to close the door into Marc’s face, but instead he stepped aside, inviting the younger man in without another word. Dani didn’t trust his voice right now anyway. He simply watched Marc as he dropped his backpack next to the stairs.

“Jorge not here?”

“Not yet. He’s on his way though. Had a last minute meeting that couldn’t be cancelled.”

“Hmm.”

Dani didn’t know what to do. With any other visitor, he would have played the perfect host, offering drinks or a seat in the living room, but it just seemed that with Marc every single rule of reality didn’t apply.

He still hadn’t moved when Marc let his eyes wonder around the hallway, his interest immediately caught by the very few pictures on the wall. For the first time, Marc looked back at Dani, looked really at him, raising his eyebrows in a silent question. Dani could only nod as Marc turned back towards the pictures, admiring them closely. In this moment Dani really wished he could read the younger man’s thoughts.

There were three framed pictures on the wall - all of them of Dani and Jorge. In the middle there was a recent one, taken down by the lake with the mountains in the background. The way Jorge had his arms wrapped around Dani from behind was a perfect illustration of their relationship, at least how it was now.

On the left side, there was a more ‘official’ photo. It was from their days in 125cc; Jorge and Dani standing next to each other at an event. Most people would think that they were eyeing each other with mischief and suspicion, but in reality they had been just teenagers, both in their first relationship, not really knowing how to handle the situation - after all it had ended in their break up.

On the right, there was a picture Dani really adored. Jorge on the other hand had often asked why he had put it on there, but Dani had always been able to keep it. It had been taken at the end of 2011, their hands combined again after a long time, the signs of the past more obvious on Jorge than Dani.

Marc’s eyes lingered on the pictures a long time, his face showing nothing in response, until he finally let out a long breath. It almost looked like a part of his tension disappeared, leaving him spent and tired. With a slight cough he turned towards Dani.

“Erm... can I use the bathroom for a second?”

“Sure... upstairs, second door to the right.”

Dani watched Marc disappear up the stairs, only realising later that his eyes had more or less been fixed on Marc’s bottom. As soon as he heard a door being closed upstairs, Dani let himself fall backwards against the wall, releasing a long breath.

Right now, more and more doubts started to fill his mind. But the little sound of a key in a lock, made the moment stop, his body freezing as he saw Jorge appear in the door. The younger man seemed surprised at first to see him standing the hallway, but then he noticed the abandoned backpack.

“He’s here already?”

Dani could only nod. Something on his face must have given it away as Jorge took only two steps to come over to him, immediately pulling him in for a short kiss.

“Everything will be alright, babe,” Jorge whispered into his ear as Dani pulled him even closer. Until a short cough made them turn around quickly. Marc was standing on the stairs, staring at them.

“I think I need a drink,” Marc finally replied with a croaking voice.

~*~

Marc didn’t seem to know if his focus should rather lay on the beer in his hands or Dani and Jorge sitting on the sofa opposite him. At first, they had sat quite a bit afar, feeling uneasy with Marc being around, but after several minutes of silence Jorge had finally had enough and had pulled Dani in, laying his arm possessively around the older man’s shoulder. Dani could basically feel the heat from it through the layer of his shirt; everything, even the air seemed way hotter today.

“So... this is not a joke?” Marc’s sudden question sounded foreign in the living room after the long silence, but Dani as well as Jorge felt that it had to come down to this eventually.

Dani desperately wanted to answer, but as soon as he opened his mouth, nothing came out. So he could only nod very slowly, before finally Jorge managed to speak.

“Definitely not a joke. We are a couple, have been for quite some time...”

Almost as if Jorge wanted to underline his statement, his fingers started to draw little pattern on Dani’s shoulder. Marc watched fascinated. One could almost see the million things running through his mind, not sure what to ask first. He took another sip from his beer before placing it on the table in front of him. His fingers were shaking.

“Who knows?”

“Our families and some very close friends.”

Marc simply nodded, but Dani could see that there was more behind the calm mask of his younger teammate. His heart pounded away as he pressed himself closer to Jorge, his boyfriend’s presence barely calming him down though. Jorge on the other hand almost looked a bit annoyed, constantly eyeing up Marc. Dani could pinpoint the exact moment, when he had finally enough of the scarce words and heavy silence.

“Seriously, Marc. You said you wanted to talk to us. We let you into our house and now you’re just sitting there like a little boy. You either spill it or you can take your stuff and leave.”

Jorge only let out a long breath when he could feel Dani and Marc’s shocked glances on him.

“Babe?”

“Sorry, but I mean it. I know we talked about this-”

“Okay...” Marc’s low voice barely filtered through to the other side of the room, but immediately all eyes were back on the youngest man present. Rubbing his still shaking hands on his jeans clad thighs and not finding the calmness he was obviously looking for, Marc suddenly got up and walked over to the huge window front, his gaze firmly locked on the garden and the lake beyond.

“Okay... don’t think this has been easy for me! I mean... You know me, at least I think you do, I’m not that easily fazed by things, not anymore. Not until I saw you two that night in Dani’s motorhome. Of course, I was shocked, I think everybody would be at first... but then I couldn’t get that image out of my head anymore,” Marc mumbled towards the glass of the window, but when he suddenly turned around again, they could see the slight tears in his eyes.

“I’m not a teenager anymore. I’m a professional motorcycle rider and a world champion. I had girls before... So, you tell me, as you seem to be the experts on these things - why can’t I stop thinking about it? Why do I dream about it at night? Why do I wake up hornier than I have ever been in my whole life?”

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have no idea how all of your comments and kudos make me feel - thank you so much!
> 
> It will take a while for the next chapter to come though as I will be in Barcelona next week for Superprestigio! :D

Marc’s words were still ringing in Dani’s ears. He was sure that all of this had to be a dream, but when he looked over at Jorge, seeing the same shock and recognition in his eyes, he knew that they were where they wanted to be, even though nothing had worked according to their original plan.

Dani swallowed against the lump in his throat and hoped that Jorge could read the question in his look, not wanting to say it out loud. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the subtle nod coming from the younger man.

This tiny movement was enough for Dani to find the courage to get up from the couch and slowly walk towards Marc, who was still staring at them and hadn’t moved at all. Dani could see the confusion and something that almost looked like fear in his eyes, but he also didn’t miss the fact that the usual dark brown orbs had completely turned black by now.

With every single step, Dani had the feeling that his heart would give out any second. He came to an halt right in front of Marc. Dani was so close, he could almost feel the younger man’s heaving chest against his own body.

Bringing up his surprisingly calm hand, Dani lay it on Marc’s cheek, immediately noticing that he didn’t even flinch at the touch. This brought back the last bit of courage in Dani as he pulled Marc in, finally feeling his lips on his own a moment later.

Whatever Dani had expected, it came nowhere near the sensation of Marc’s soft lips, and to his own surprise, as soon as his tongue begged to be let in, Marc gave in. Dani immediately tasted the last traces of beer and something that had to be completely Marc.

When a soft hum of approval filtered through to his foggy mind, Dani pulled the younger man even closer, his hand slowly wandering into Marc’s hair. They had no idea how long it lasted, but when the need to breath became unbearable, they finally broke apart.

“Fuck...”

Marc’s voice was barely above a whisper. They both kept standing there, not moving and Dani only managed to open his eyes when he felt Jorge’s presence suddenly next to him. His own dishevelled appearance was mirrored in the younger man, but it was nothing compared to Marc.

The youngest of the three still had his eyes closed, his whole body stiff and his hands held in mid air, shaking as if he needed something to hold on to. His laboured breath was only another sign that this kiss definitely didn’t leave him unfazed.

However, there was something else catching Jorge’s attention. Dani could only look on as Jorge brought his hand forward, his fingers barely touching the more than obvious bulge in Marc’s jeans. For a second, Marc actually pressed himself towards the touch, until something suddenly settled in his mind as his eyes opened wide and he took a tiny step backwards; not fleeing, but giving his body and mind some space.

Several moments just passed, no words were spoken. Inside their minds, they were screaming though. Once again, Jorge turned towards Dani, looking at him. There wasn’t a single doubt left in his eyes.

Carefully, not wanting to scare Marc in any way, Jorge took a step towards him. Marc was following Jorge’s hand with his eyes and when he felt the older man’s touch on his cheek, slowly stroking his heated skin down his neck, before strong fingers were pressed against his torso, his heart thumping away under the touch.

“Marc... There’s something we wanted to tell you, even before you saw us in Dani’s motorhome...”

“I don’t know if I’m ready to hear it...”

“I think you are. But first, let us know... Did you like it? Did you enjoy Dani’s lips on you? Did you want more? More of my touch? More of us?”

Marc looked at them both. His tongue came out, wetting his lips, but no matter what, he didn’t manage a single word. But a slow nod was enough to suddenly make the room even hotter for all of them. For Dani it was suddenly like a thousand butterflies had been let lose in his stomach and Jorge couldn’t keep the grin forming on his face.

“Good... That’s good. Because we have a little offer for you and before we weren’t really sure if it would ever come to this, but now... We are willing to take you there, to let you know how this feels because for weeks there’s only been one thing on our minds,” Jorge almost moaned, before pulling in Marc, his lips close to touching the younger man’s ear as Dani’s hand found his covered crotch at the same time, “We would like to know how it would feel to fuck you...”

Marc’s loud groan echoed through the room and the sudden dampness under Dani’s fingers made him bite his lip hard. They had their answer.

~*~

Through the silence in the room they could actually hear the shower running in the bathroom upstairs. They could both feel something which they would usually only experience after finishing a race, leaving them on a high and breathless.

Cuddling into Jorge’s side, Dani replayed the earlier moments over and over in his mind. Actually seeing Marc come undone, even though they had been barely touching him, had outdone any previous fantasies about his teammate. It had been obvious that Marc had been quite shocked by his own reaction, his body giving in so easily. When he had asked for a few moments to clean himself up, they hadn’t even tried to stop him. After all, this was already going way faster than they had ever imagined.

“Is this really happening?” Dani asked, the slight insecurity obvious for Jorge, as their fingers intertwined.

“Looks like it... God... I never thought he would...”

“I know...”

They listened to the sound of the shower being turned off. Trying not to constantly eyeing the clock on the wall, Dani started to worry his lip with his teeth, the slight pain just about enough to keep his nerves from going through the roof. Jorge on the other hand couldn’t keep his body still, his wiggling quite familiar to Dani by now.

Hearing Marc coming down the stairs, they would have never admitted that they both held their breath, until he stopped in the doorway to the living room, his slight cough not needed to let them know about his presence.

“Come and sit with us,” Jorge said, turning around towards him, his smile as encouraging as it could be. For a moment Marc hesitated, but then he slowly walked around the sofa, eyeing the free space next to Dani before he finally sat down. Dani could have sworn that his knee was on fire where Marc’s thigh was slightly touching him.

“So... what is happening now?” Marc couldn’t keep the shaking out of his voice, but he managed not to avert his eyes, his look rather nervous, but Dani shivered at the curiosity in them.

“Nothing is happening tonight if you don’t want it. Seriously, Marc, even in my wildest dreams I wouldn’t even have hoped that you would be open to our offer. And it is an offer. I mean, _Jesus_ , there are some things I - _we_ \- are dying to do with you, but you’re setting the pace here. You only need to say something and we stop immediately, okay?”

Marc’s nod was almost trance like while Dani was mesmerized by his tongue, so often coming out to wet his dry lips.

“What is it that you want to do to me?” Marc whispered, obviously not trusting his voice in that moment.

Leaning over Dani, Jorge reached out to grab Marc’s hand.

“Come here...”

Jorge pulled the younger man between them, making him almost kneel in both of their laps. Reaching out to balance himself, Marc had one hand against the backrest of the sofa and one pressed against Dani’s chest. Dani was sure that he would feel every single of his rapid heart beats.

When Jorge lay his hand on Marc’s lower back, waiting for a moment before letting it wander under the hem of his shirt, Marc didn’t know where to look anymore, closing his eyes as he felt the other men’s stares on him. Jorge could feel goosebumps forming under his fingertips, but he mostly just let his hand rest there, his thumb only stroking the soft skin.

Dani on the other hand couldn’t stop himself as he buried his hand in Marc’s hair, hoping the touch would sooth the younger man’s nerves. Feeling that Marc finally started to relax, Jorge pulled him in, drawing all of their bodies close as he bent forward, placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

“We want to know how you feel like, how you taste, how you look when we both make you come undone over and over again. And I swear we will make it good for you, oh so good... But I can see that you already know that. I know that there are certain things on your mind. Tell us... Tell us what you want...”

Marc couldn’t hold back the moan anymore when Jorge’s tongue licked down his neck, lips teasing on the neckline of his shirt - all of that combined with Dani’s fingertips ever so slightly finding his nipples through the thin material.

“I... I don’t know...”

“Yeah, you do... tell us, babe...”

“Fuck... I... I want to... want to watch you again, want to see more of you. I want to watch you fuck Dani...”

 


	7. Chapter 7

In a weird part of his mind, Dani almost felt like a virgin. Of course, he had done all kind of stuff in the bedroom, some things he couldn’t even name in front of Jorge despite coming undone under the younger man’s actions, but this was something completely different. His heart was about to burst through his ribcage as he pushed open the door to their bedroom, him and Jorge taking Marc by the hand. Seeing the huge bed, Marc slightly paled. They could almost see the different kind of scenarios running through his mind.

“Relax...” Dani whispered, pulling Marc in and placing a soft kiss on his lips. Only when Dani noticed the deeply hidden trust in Marc’s eyes, he led him over to the bed, while Jorge dimmed the lights, trying to achieve just the right atmosphere for what was about to come.

Dani didn’t even need to push Marc down onto the bed, his legs were giving away the moment his calves hit the side, sitting down rather clumsily. Marc was shaking and panting and Dani was sure that the look he was giving him, would be his death one day. Jorge slowly walked up to them, wrapping his arms around Dani from behind, his eyes never leaving Marc.

“You’re still okay with this?”

Marc nodded almost as if he was in trance.

“Then sit back and enjoy...”

Jorge waited until the words were actually registered in Marc’s mind and the younger man let himself fall back slightly, sitting against the headboard of the bed. It was more than obvious that it took him a moment to find a comfortable position, once again unable to hide the bulge in his jeans.

Dani was quite mesmerized by it, only able to close his eyes when he felt Jorge’s lips on his neck, immediately finding that one spot that always made him forget everything else. His loud moan echoed through the room and Dani almost suffered the same fate as Marc had earlier when there was a slight gasp coming from the bed.

But Dani didn’t have a chance to waste any more thoughts on that as Jorge’s fingers found the hem of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head only a moment later. Years of getting to know each other, learning what made the other melt under their fingers, helped Jorge and Dani to slightly forget about the strangeness of the situation. They could both feel Marc’s eyes on them as Dani turned around in Jorge’s arms, skillful fingers shedding one piece of clothing at a time, trying to slow things down a bit. They only broke apart in their kiss when they had no other choice, and all too soon they were both standing there completely naked.

Pulling Dani in once again, Jorge felt the older man’s erect cock against his thigh, immediately sending a rush of heat towards his own groin. For a short moment, Jorge looked over Dani’s shoulder, catching Marc’s wide open eyes. He didn’t even try to turn away when he let his hands wander down Dani’s back, slowly caressing the firm muscles before finally squeezing Dani’s ass.

Jorge had no idea why he was doing it, but he couldn’t stop himself from slightly pulling Dani’s cheeks apart, giving Marc a good view of the older man’s most private parts. And Marc stared, his chest heaving with his heavy breaths while his own hands were twitching at the top button of his jeans.

Jorge only managed to pull his eyes away when he felt Dani biting down on his shoulder - a clear sign to him to focus on what they were doing here. Not hesitating any longer, Jorge scooped Dani up in his arms, carrying him around to the other side of the bed before carefully laying him down and blanketing him with his own body. Their closeness brought a sweet friction and once again Dani couldn’t suppress his moan.

The sound seemed to turn over a switch in Jorge who slowly slid down Dani’s body - his lips, tongue and teeth trying to map it out, leaving behind a wet trail over Dani’s collar bone, nipples and down to his navel.

Dani knew what was about to come and yet, as always, nothing prepared him for the sensation of Jorge slowly swallowing down whole - a skill he quite envied the younger man for. Strong hands stopped his hips from pushing upwards and with his mind falling back to their usual routine, Dani reached over to the nightstand, just about managing to fish out the lube and dropping it next to Jorge.

Letting his head fall back, Dani listened to the sounds of a cap being opened and Jorge releasing him with a slight plop. He waited for the familiar slick touch on his hole, but his heart missed a beat when he felt something else, soft fingers slowly stroking the skin on his shoulder, almost painting little pattern on the scar on his collarbone.

Looking up, Dani saw that Marc had come closer and had obviously lost his shirt in the last few moments. His well defined muscles were shaking, one of the most beautiful sights Dani had ever seen, and just in the moment when Jorge pushed his finger into Dani, Marc’s other hand disappeared into the opened fly of his jeans.

Clenching down on Jorge, a three way moan filled the room. Unable to place all those sensations, his body already going into overdrive, Dani had to fight against coming on that spot. Biting his lips, his eyes followed Marc’s hand on its way to his nipple, barely noticing that Jorge had withdrawn his hand and was lining himself up. Dani knew it would be too much, knew he wouldn’t stand a chance, knew that he wanted all of this to last as long as possible.

He caught Marc’s hand just before he could stroke his nipple, intertwining their fingers and squeezing his hand in the same moment as Jorge pushed inside him. Despite his years of experience, Dani would never get used to that very first moment of intrusion.

He held onto Marc’s hand, even pulling him slightly closer until Jorge finally bottomed out. As Jorge leaned down to capture Dani’s lips in a kiss, knowing the older man usually needed a moment to relax, Marc’s hand got trapped between them. Jorge looked over at him, almost as if to make sure that the younger man really was okay with this and wouldn’t get up and run any second.

Marc’s movements had completely stilled, his other hand having found its way into his own boxers, as he let his eyes wander over Dani’s and Jorge’s bodies, both of them covered in sweat and almost glowing in the low light. Only when he managed a small nod, Jorge started to move and Marc wanted to pull back his right hand, but Dani held on to it.

Marc was completely caught up in the sight. He could literally feel Dani’s body rocking at Jorge’s movements. There was no denying that this scene didn’t leave him unfazed, especially not in those moments when Dani turned his eyes away from Jorge and looked up at him. There was something there that both of them couldn’t name and Marc actually had to stop touching himself when he felt Jorge’s hand on top of his own, slowly prying away his fingers from Dani’s.

Holding onto Jorge’s neck with his free hand, Dani could feel the feather light touch as Jorge slowly led Marc’s hand towards Dani’s cock which was leaking with precome after the continuous brushes of Jorge against his prostate. And when Marc actually wrapped his hand around him, his skin burning hot against his own, one more push from Jorge was enough for him to fall over the edge.

A load moan escaped his lips, not really Jorge’s name, not really Marc’s name, when he spilled over Marc’s and Jorge’s hands. In the haze of his orgasm, Dani barely noticed Jorge picking up the pace, his pushing almost driving him against the headboard, and only moments later the younger man came with a loud groan.

For a moment, it felt like the world had stopped. Dani tried to get his breath back, holding Jorge close despite the sticky feeling between them. Only after pulling him down for a lazy kiss, Dani managed to once again look over to Marc. He had no idea how to describe what he was seeing.

Marc was staring at his own hand, his fingers slowly moving to touch Dani’s come, a mixture of shock and curiosity on his face, his other hand still inside his pants and not covering his obvious bulge at all.

Dani could feel Jorge slowly pulling out of him and rolling onto his side. There wasn’t even a trace of doubt or hesitation as he reached for Marc’s hand, opened his mouth and started to suck Dani’s come off them. If he hadn’t felt completely spent, Dani would have come yet again from that sight, especially as Marc didn’t even try to bite back his moan. And of course, Jorge couldn’t hide his grin as he released Marc’s fingers in the same indecent way as Dani’s cock earlier.

“So... did you enjoy that?” Jorge’s voice had this rough edge to it, obviously spent but still making the other two men shiver. Marc couldn’t find any words, but his slow nod was enough to fill Jorge and Dani with a rush of hot sensations. Jorge looked at Dani, his eyes asking a silent question, before he pulled Marc over to them. The younger man let a surprised squeak as he found himself between Jorge and Dani.

“Then you will enjoy this even more...” Dani didn’t know where he found the courage as he whispered those words into Marc’s ear while Jorge tucked on Marc’s jeans, pulling them down with his boxers in a swift motion.

The two older men couldn’t hold themselves back from looking at Marc’s cock springing free, only moments later they both reached for it, wrapping their fingers around it while Marc let his head fall back, a loud scream filling the bed room.

This was beyond any dream and fantasy Dani had ever had, feeling the silky skin, knowing it belonged to Marc, and this picture of all three of them, here and now, was the hottest and most beautiful he had ever seen.

Jorge and Dani quickly managed to find a common pace, not even thinking about teasing Marc, and all too soon the younger man spilled over their hands, his groan muffled as he bit into the hand Jorge had licked clean only a few minutes ago.

All three of them were panting heavily. Dani couldn’t help himself, but nuzzle his face into Marc’s neck, placing a soft kiss there, as Jorge pulled the duvet over them before lying down next to Marc.

Marc opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but nothing came out. Instead his body moulded against the two older man, their combined breathing soon soothing him into sleep.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took me so long!

Dani couldn’t stop staring at the empty seat at the kitchen table. Upstairs, he could still hear the shower running for while before there were footsteps in their bedroom and a few minutes later someone was coming down the stairs.

Sighing, Dani took another sip of his coffee, barely registering that it had started to get cold and that there wasn’t enough milk in it - not like he usually had it, but then this could apply to more than his routine morning drink. Dani didn’t turn around when he heard steps coming towards him, but he let himself fall back when a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind.

“Hey...”

“Hey, babe...”

When Jorge realized that he wouldn’t get anything out of his lover, he sat down on the table top next to Dani - something he would usually never do - taking the older man’s free hand and pressing a kiss on his knuckles.

“What did you expect?”

“Anything... but probably not this.”

Dani couldn’t look up into Jorge’s eyes, but the soft touch of his fingers stroking the back of his hand made him shiver and crave for more.

“To be honest, I had the feeling that all of this was going way too fast, even for Marc... I mean I would have never thought it would come to this in the very first night.”

“I know what you mean, but...”

“But?”

“It... it was incredible.”

Jorge nodded slowly, before slightly turning and picking up the small piece of paper that was lying in front of Dani; the slight crease showing how often Dani had read it already.

 

_Dani and Jorge,_

_first of all, thank you for last night. I didn’t know what I had expected before coming here, but certainly not this, not the two of you showing me something like that._

_Now, leaving like this, I know I’m a coward. I’m sorry. I’m confused and right now I don’t know what to do. Please give me some time to sort it out. I’ll see you next week._

_Marc_

 

“You think there’s still a chance?”

Dani sighed at the slight shiver in his voice. He didn’t want Jorge to know just how desperate he was because despite everything Dani still had this feeling that he was just dreaming and that any moment he would wake up, all of it just one big crazy fucked up dream.

Jorge was about to answer, but then he hesitated. Biting his lip, he looked down at Dani, his hand going out, running through his soft hair, before he slid down the table and straddled Dani on his chair. Both breathing heavily, their chests moving and touching in unison, while Jorge stroked Dani’s face, noticing the little wrinkles that slightly stood out more this morning.

“I hope there is.”

Before there was even a chance of any doubt appearing on Dani’s face, Jorge pulled him close, catching his lips in a slow kiss.

~*~

Leaning back against the wall and turning his mobile phone mindlessly in his hand, Jorge kept his eyes on the motorhome which was standing just a short distance away. Sunglasses were hiding his look and to any unsuspecting onlooker he would have just seemed to be waiting for someone; which wasn’t even that far from the truth.

The slight argument with Dani on the phone over breakfast was still ringing in his ear, his boyfriend having lost any kind of hope about Marc still being interested in whatever it was between them as the younger man had successfully avoided him so far since arriving at the track.

Tensing up, Jorge watched the door of the motorhome being opened, his heart not really calming down when he recognized Alex and José-Luis, knowing that Marc had to be alone then. They went the other way, not even taking notice of him standing there.

After another few minutes, and several deep breaths, Jorge pushed himself from the wall, trying to get some momentum into his legs as he walked over, almost too soon being faced with the door of the motorhome. His knock got drowned out by the sound of his beating heart, but all too soon the door was pulled open.

“Did you forget your...”

Obviously not the person he expected, Marc froze in his movements as he recognized Jorge standing there. A moment passed, both of them just starring, before Jorge slowly took his sunglasses off - only now noticing the blush on the younger man’s face.

“Hey...”

“Jorge...”

“Do you have a few minutes?”

He could see the hesitation in Marc’s eyes and a part of him knew that in case he closed the door now, everything would be lost. Slowly but surely though Marc nodded and stepped aside. Staring straight in front of him, Jorge entered the motorhome, glad that Marc had a kind of living room and he wasn’t standing right in his bedroom.

Without waiting for an invitation by Marc, he sat down on the couch, looking up at the younger man who was still standing by the door. It was a strange atmosphere in the room which Jorge couldn’t really place - that not helping at all with what he feared was going on.

“Dani is worried...”

“Hmm...”

“And to be honest, I’m too... We’re worried about you and about what happened that night, that there was something that put you off, that scared you. I hope you know that one word would have been enough for us to stop it. Whatever it was that set you off... I hope it wasn’t so bad that we can’t even talk about it.”

“That’s not it... I swear, that’s not it.”

Marc leaned against the closed door of the motorhome, his eyes focused on the floor in front of him. And Jorge could clearly see that he was shaking.

“Then what’s wrong, Marc? Why did you just leave like that?”

“When did you realize that you weren’t just into girls?”

Jorge frowned at the question when he watched Marc start to nibble on his finger nail, still avoiding to look at him.

“Teenage years... Around 15 or 16...”

“And how did you react?”

“Tried to ignore it at first, but when I realized that it was what made me happy, I accepted it.”

“You see... Imagine that you thought you were completely straight for as long as you could remember and then... stuff happens... and suddenly you’re faced with all those possibilities, which seem to offer you what the darkest part of your soul desires. And on the other hand they could destroy everything... And I don’t know if I’m really ready for that...”

Completely transfixed by what Marc had just told him, Jorge watched on as the younger man pushed himself up from the door and slowly walked over to him. The look in his eyes was desperate and hungry, but also lost and scared.

Jorge was unable to move when Marc finally came to an halt in front of him. Marc’s hand reached out, his fingers carefully running through Jorge’s hair. That simple touch was enough to take away Jorge’s breath. He didn’t know what it was, but something pulled him towards the younger man. It wasn’t anything like he had with Dani and yet that _boy_ made him forget every single thought in his mind.

Without any control over his own body, Jorge lay a hand on Marc’s hip, holding him close, not wanting to let him run away again. The small smile on Marc’s face didn’t go unnoticed, while the journey of his fingers led them down to Jorge’s neck, the fingertips leaving goosebumps behind.

“I just can’t forget you two. That night... I relive it every night in my dreams. I just can’t seem to let you go...”

“Then don’t let us go. Let us show you more...”

Finally, Marc got into Jorge’s lap, the older man pulling him as close as possible, their foreheads touching, their eyes closed as if they were afraid of what they would see.

“Marc... you should talk to Dani... tell him...”

“I know... I will...”

Feeling the breath of Marc’s words against his lips, Jorge couldn’t hold himself back anymore. Placing his hand in Marc’s strong neck, he pulled him in. And he tasted just as sweet as the last time.

 


	9. Chapter 9

“You did _what_?”

Sitting down on his bed in his motorhome, Dani stared at Jorge, who had just sneaked in for one of their rare on-site late meet ups. He couldn’t keep the frown from his face, watching Jorge as the younger man leaned against the wall; only the slight biting of his lip giving away a hint that he only realized now what it must have looked like. 

“I kissed him.”

“You kissed him...”

“Oh, babe, it’s not what you think...”

Sighing, Jorge slowly walked over to Dani, dropping to his knees in front of him and looking up at him. An attempt of a smile was on his face when he reached out for Dani’s hand, for a very short moment afraid he would pull them away and relieved when that wasn’t the case. The shock in Dani’s eyes slowly faded away to a slight confusion as Jorge laid his head on Dani’s thighs, almost looking like a puppy.

“It was not like this. I mean, you know what this is all about. We talked. About what happened in Geneva. And I think it all was a bit too fast for him. But he’s definitely interested, oh boy is he interested. I think this is just what we dreamed about, we just have to be careful not to go full race pace with him yet.”

As Dani placed one of his hands in Jorge’s hair, his fingers slowly running through the soft strands, Jorge knew that Dani believed him. Closing his eyes at the comforting touch, he could feel all the stress of the last few minutes evaporate from his body.

“So what now?”

“All three of us have nothing scheduled for the three days after the weekend, I checked. I invited Marc over to Lugano, bit of a fresh start, bit of neutral ground because it’s still so different to our home in Geneva. Just a few lazy days, enjoying each other’s company, giving all of us a bit of time to get our heads around this thing and see where we’re standing and where we want to go from here.”

“I think it’s the perfect idea. Thank you.”

~*~

“Rufea tomorrow?”

“Actually I’m going away for a few days.”

“Oh?”

“Nothing big. Just visiting somebody.”

“Visiting somebody...”

“Yeah...”

“You know, Marc, you can just tell me when you’re off to fuck a girl, no need to beat around the bush.”

~*~

Dani pushed his sunglasses further up his nose, while his fingers were beating an unknown rhythm on the steering wheel. He knew that the tinted windows kept away any prying eyes from the rented car, but still he felt like being presented on a silver plate. All those years with Jorge, all those years of hiding an important part of his life, still hadn’t become a routine for Dani.

He kept his eyes firmly on the exit of the airport terminal, knowing that Marc’s flight had landed a while ago and he should be out any minute. With every passing moment, the fear crept up on Dani again, worrying that the younger man had changed his mind, but then a familiar figure came walking up to his car. His eyes followed every single of Marc’s movements, until the younger man was finally sitting next to him in the car.

“Hi.”

“Hey...”

The tension in the air made Dani’s skin tingly, but then he could see how nervous Marc was. His teammate wasn’t really looking at him, rubbing his hands on his jeans, while trying to get comfortable on his seat. Dani didn’t even need to think about it as he reached out and took one of Marc’s hand, squeezing it in a reassuring way.

“Calm down. I know you’re probably crawling up the walls right now, but there’s really no reason to. This is just a casual get together. We’re gonna hang out a bit, just relaxing. Nothing has to happen and you can tell us anything at any time...”

“Dani?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

Finally Marc looked up and Dani felt like he could drown in the dark orbs. A small smile appeared on the younger man’s face while he squeezed Dani’s hand. Only now, Dani realised that Jorge had made the right decision.

~*~

The short car journey to Lugano was a quiet one. Dani put on some music, but neither of them paid any attention to it. As soon as they passed into the city, Marc started to fidget again, but this time a short touch was all it took for Dani to calm him down.

Knowing the way to Jorge’s apartment from heart, Dani soon drove up the small street, the edges of the breathtaking roof terrace standing out on the top of the building. He could feel Marc’s eyes on him when he entered the code to the gate, before making his way down to the underground parking space.

When they finally got out of the car, Marc let his eyes wander over the wide range of mostly expensive cars of the house’s habitants. Even though he was living in the same league by now, it still felt unreal to that little boy from Cervera.

“This surely is different to Geneva...”

“It definitely is. This all is a little bit more what Jorge likes, but these days we mostly spend our time in Geneva.”

Dani smiled at Marc’s nod as he lead him over to the elevator. He once again entered a code and soon they both got into the fancy looking cabin, clearly representing the type of people living there. On the way to the top floor, Dani noticed Marc getting nervous again, biting his lip and strictly watching the changing numbers of passed floors.

In the privacy of this house, Dani knew that he didn’t need to hold back any more, reaching out to take Marc’s hand; squeezing it and not letting it go, even when the elevator came to a halt and the doors opened to a quiet _ping_ , leaving them right in the middle of Jorge’s apartment.

Feeling a slight weight dropping from his shoulders, Dani simply pulled Marc along, knowing that he and Jorge had to be the ones giving directions to the younger man during these days.

“Babe, we’re here...”

“Kitchen!”

If Dani had known what sight would greet them, maybe he would have given Marc some time to explore the apartment first, giving him some space to adjust, but it was too late, when he dragged them through the open door to the kitchen.

Jorge was standing at the kitchen counter, drinking from a chilled water bottle. Barefoot, he was only wearing joggers, his damp skin and hair obvious signs that he had just finished his shower.

Dani had to swallow against the sudden dryness of his own throat and from the corner of his eye, he noticed Marc’s jaw dropping for a moment. Only when Jorge seemed to notice them standing in the doorway, he put the water bottle down on the counter, smiling in a certain way, Dani immediately realising what was going through the younger man’s head.

“Hey...”

Fighting back a curse when he watched Jorge walking across to them, the joggers riding really low and for a moment Dani could have sworn he knew exactly what he was doing.

Only when Jorge came to a halt right in front of him, Dani let go of Marc’s hand, wrapping both of his arms around Jorge’s waist. Touching the slightly cool skin, gave him goosebumps, a electrified shiver running down his spine as Jorge bent down, sealing his lips in one of their typical welcome kisses.

Outside of these walls it would have been highly inappropriate, especially with the moan escaping Dani while he let his own hands wander down to Jorge’s ass. In regard of Marc standing right next to them, he left them above the joggers though. Dani couldn’t stop the quiet sigh when they finally parted and Jorge ran a hand through his hair.

“Much traffic on the way here?”

“No, it went quite smoothly most of the time.”

With a smile on his face, Jorge turned towards Marc and Dani could only look on as Jorge pulled the younger man in as well. Tenderly, Jorge laid his lips on Marc’s, obviously no pressure behind it, but unable to stop the humming noise from his throat as Marc ever so slightly opened his lips to invite him in. It was nothing like the kiss with Dani, but they both seemed to relax into this, with Marc’s arms wrapping themselves around Jorge’s torso. They only pulled apart slightly, when Dani let his fingers wander over Marc’s arm and down to Jorge’s waist.

“I think it would be good to give Marc some time to freshen up while we prepare something for dinner.”

“I prepared a salad before my workout, it’s in the fridge...”

Dani only needed to raise his eyebrows a bit to make Jorge realise that something went unsaid with his suggestion.

“But you’re right... Marc, babe, why don’t you go change into something more cosy? We’re having a night in, some salad for dinner, maybe a film later on. You find the bathroom down the hall, last door to the right. I laid out anything you might need.”

“Yeah, sure...”

First Marc looked over to Dani, almost like trying to get reassurance, before backing out of Jorge’s arms, his motions seeming rather reluctantly.

Jorge and Dani both watched Marc finally disappear down the hallway and only when they heard the sound of a door being closed, Dani turned towards Jorge, once again eyeing the younger man from head to toe.

“Was that really necessary?”

“What?”

“Welcoming us like this...” Dani gestured towards Jorge’s naked upper body, swallowing against the blood rush from the sight.

“First, I expected you a little later. Second, my home and my rules. Third, I just wanted to show Marc that there doesn’t need to be any cautiousness here. It’s like an offer and he can decide if he wants to take it or not.”

Poking Jorge’s ribcage, Dani couldn’t stop his lips from pouting. “Couldn’t you have offered yourself with a t-shirt on?”

Jorge’s laugh was loud and clear, soon turning into a warm smile as he pulled Dani close, kissing his hair.

“Oh babe, I love it when you get jealous.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update this!

Dinner was nice. At first, Dani hadn’t really approved of the wine Jorge had brought for tonight, but in the end it actually helped to loosen up the situation. Sitting around Jorge’s huge dining room table, all of them on one end though, they had talked about all kind of things, easing everybody into relaxing a bit.

Jorge had just filled up their glasses once again and pushed his chair a little bit closer to Dani. The older man could feel Marc’s eyes on them, when Jorge lay his hand into Dani’s neck, slight massaging his tense muscles, while reaching for his hand.

Marc took a long sip from his glass, the blush on his face obvious.

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure,” Jorge smiled as he felt Dani’s leg pressed against his own.

“What is this for you?”

At first, Jorge frowned, but Dani knew instantly what Marc was talking about.

“I don’t think we really know either. I want to be honest with you, Marc. This all started out with a crazy fantasy, but now we just have to see where this takes us. Are you okay with that?”

Staring at the table in front of him, Marc slowly nodded, unable to see the smile on Dani’s face.

~*~

After they had finished the wine, Marc had excused himself for a moment, while Dani and Jorge made their way over to the living room. They had decided on a movie earlier on, picking Star Wars as something they all had seen before, but nothing that needed a lot of concentrating - somehow all of them knew they wouldn’t be able to do that any way. In a rare quiet moment, Jorge placed his drink on the couch table, before leaning against Dani’s shoulder, his hand chasing Dani’s finger in the older man’s lap.

“You’re still okay with this?”

Dani hesitated for a moment, but when Jorge looked up at him with those beautiful green eyes, which he loved so much, he finally nodded.

“Yeah...”

Seeing the soft smile on Jorge’s face, Dani couldn’t himself back any more, as he pulled him in for a kiss. Almost forgetting where they were, they only parted when they heard the nervous cough coming from behind them.

Dani could feel the slight blush on his face, even though he knew that he shouldn’t be embarrassed about that. After all, Marc had seen way more of them in Geneva. But when he turned around, he felt the heat crawling up into his head again.

Waiting in the open door of the living room, almost looking like a shy school boy, Marc looked at them before his eyes turned towards the floor once again. Obviously, he had taken Jorge’s words seriously about getting comfortable, now only wearing black boxers and a grey t-shirt.

“Come and sit with us.”

Obviously, Jorge once again had his nerves together, being the only one right now. Dani on the other hand couldn’t take his eyes off Marc as the younger man made his way around the sofa. Yet again, he hesitated though, before Jorge slid away from Dani, making room for the youngest. Slowly, Marc sat down, making sure he wasn’t too close to either of them, before Jorge started the movie.

Dani couldn’t even say how long it took, not really registering anything of the film, when he suddenly noticed Marc’s hand right next to his own. He was itching to move, really wanted to intertwine his fingers with his teammate, but he knew that they wanted to give Marc the chance to set the pace.

However, only a moment later Marc seemed to have read his mind, his soft long fingers stroking the back of Dani’s hand, carefully and almost unsure about the next step. Trying to make it easier for the younger man, Dani lay his arm on the back of the sofa, the gesture obviously an invitation, but no pressure. However, once again Marc surprised him as he slowly lay his head against his shoulder.

Marc’s soft hair was tickling his cheek, but it felt heavenly to Dani. A short look over Marc’s head, confirmed Dani’s guess - Marc’s feet were lying Jorge’s lap, his boyfriend’s hand painting small pattern on Marc’s calves. It was such a simple gesture and yet it felt so natural.

As the film played on, Dani almost thought that Marc had fallen asleep on his shoulder, obviously more than comfortable for him, but then he suddenly felt Marc’s hand going upwards on his thigh.

Unable to keep on breathing normally, Dani looked down, his eyes following every movement of Marc’s hand. Transfixed he watched as it stopped for a moment at the hem of his shirt, before obviously finding some courage as it pushed up Dani’s shirt, the fingers carefully stroking over the slight line of hair.

It almost looked like Marc wasn’t sure which way to go first - a short look at him confirmed it. Marc’s eyes were lost in thought. On the other hand, Dani knew that Jorge was watching them. Then suddenly Dani felt another movement.

The fingers left his skin, the button of his jeans their obvious new destination. He could see them shaking and he wasn’t really surprised as Marc had quite some trouble popping open the button. Without a moment of hesitation, he let his hand sneak down as well, helping Marc without a word as he opened it and pulled down the zipper. At first nothing else happened, but then there was the warm sensation of Marc’s breath on Dani’s ear.

“Is this okay?”

Unable to say a word, Dani only nodded, before he pulled in Marc’s face for a kiss. The taste of the younger man was almost too distracting, but when he finally pulled away, he was sure that this had been answer enough for Marc.

Especially when only a moment later, his hand continued his journey, following the hair line as he let it slip into Dani’s dark boxers. The moan escaping Dani’s mouth was soon mirrored by Jorge, who obviously enjoyed the view a lot. One hand on Marc’s leg, Jorge had let his own hand slip into his pants, his eyes never leaving the other two.

But Dani forgot about everything else around him, only feeling the sensation of Marc’s fingers wrapped around his rapidly hardening cock. Marc’s movements were slow and hesitant, making it sweet torture for Dani. When Marc let his thumb slip over Dani’s tip, slightly smearing the precome, Dani had to bite his lip not to scream his teammate’s name. And it didn’t help at all, as Marc’s for once subdued laughter filled his ears.

However, he couldn’t suppress a disappointed whine watching Marc retreat his hand from his boxers. Yet he had no idea what he would witness next.

Marc looked down at his thumb in a slightly fascinated way, Dani’s precome glistening in the low light. In a slow motion he brought his thumb to his mouth, his tongue dancing over his lips first before he licked his thumb, taking in Dani’s taste.

After a short moment of hesitation, Marc closed his eyes and a moan escaped him, before something snapped in Dani as he pulled him down for a kiss. Soon his bruised lip was soothed by Marc as chased his own traces on him. And before they even had a chance to pull apart, they heard Jorge come with a deep groan.

Dani felt a slight shudder going through him when Marc finally leaned back a bit, a string of saliva still connecting their lips. Just when Marc started to let his hand wander again, Dani stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

Immediately, Marc stared at him with doubt and a bit of fear, but Dani only smiled, bringing his other hand up to lay it on his cheek.

“Remember, we do this at your pace... but what do you think if we continue this in the bedroom?”

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS STILL ALIVE!!! (I am so sorry)

The fabric of Dani’s boxers felt rough against his hard cock, when he let himself fall back on the bed. He was glad to sit down because otherwise the image in front of him would have made his knees very weak. Jorge and Marc were standing in the door way to the bedroom. Holding onto the wall, Marc had his eyes closed while Jorge was nibbling his neck from behind, before his warm fingers lifted his arms to pull off the t-shirt. Biting back a moan, Dani looked at the wet spot on the front of Marc’s underpants. Mesmerized, he watched as Jorge finally pulled them down, leaving Marc naked, his cock not only leaking precome, but also hard as hell.

“What do you want to do, babe?”

Jorge’s whispering voice was rough. That was already enough for Dani to know that the younger man was already more than aroused again after his earlier orgasm. Leaning back against Jorge’s naked chest, still concentrating on the feeling of his fingertips tracing pattern on his abs, Marc swallowed hard.

“I want... I want to...” Marc open his eyes, immediately catching Dani’s look, “I want to fuck Dani.”

Unable to form any words, Dani simply nodded. His blood deprived brain couldn’t do anything else. But despite the obvious consent, Marc still hesitated. Marc’s eyes told him what his teammate wanted to do to him, but there were also slight traces of fear.

Jorge must have felt Marc’s tension as he pulled his chin around, sealing his lips in a soft yet passionate kiss.

“Don’t worry. I’ll show you...”

It felt like slow motion as Dani watched Jorge take Marc by the hand and slowly lead him over to the bed. They came to an halt right in front of Dani.

Looking up, he met Marc’s eyes, saw the hunger in them. Jorge leaned over to him, whispering something into his ear, which Dani couldn’t make out. Marc only nodded, before he slowly fell to his knees, his arm finding his way around Dani’s neck and pulling him into a kiss.

It started out all shy and carefully, but as soon as Dani let him in, it was like a fire rushed through them. In one swift motion, Marc pushed himself back up, wrapping his other arm around Dani’s torso, lifting him to the top of the bed. Dani had no idea where Marc had learned to kiss like that, but the younger man surely knew what he was doing.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Dani heard Jorge’s laboured breathing and felt the bed dip where he was sitting down - obviously close, but still more observing than partaking.

Marc and Dani both gasped for breath when they parted and for one moment it felt like everything just stopped. Marc’s wide eyes were staring at him like that, as if he was hesitating, so Dani nodded. It was just the tiniest movement, but it seemed that it was all Marc needed. The doubt in his face slightly faded away as he dipped in his head, his lips finding Dani’s neck this time.

Dani had no idea how he did it, but Marc immediately found that one spot, the spot where his rapid pulse was beating, licking and nibbling at him, drawing deep moans from Dani, which were answered by a slight chuckle coming from Jorge. With his lips still occupied, Marc let his fingers wander down Dani’s sides, leaving goosebumps where he had touched the skin, until he reached the top of Dani’s boxers.

“Please...”

Dani didn’t even recognize his own voice any more, but those slow and careful touches were straining his patience. As much as he loved the level of intimacy he had reached with Jorge, nothing could compare to the way Marc was exploring his body right now.

The slowness of Marc finally pulling down his boxers was killing Dani. He wanted to grab the younger man, scream at him to hurry and up and finally fuck him, but when he suddenly felt Jorge’s fingers stroke his hand that was holding onto the sheets in a death grip, Dani took a shaking breath and tried to focus that this wasn’t about him, but about Marc.

And Marc was staring at him. It was like he was mapping Dani’s body with his eyes, before letting his hand follow. He stroked the scar on Dani’s left collarbone, making his way down to his nipples. Marc’s touch felt like electricity running through him.

After a second of hesitation, Marc squeezed Dani’s left nipple between his thumb and forefinger, drawing a loud moan from Dani that was quickly swallowed by Jorge’s lips covering his own. For a moment, Dani had to bite down on Jorge’s lips as he felt Marc’s finger carrying on over his abs, before feeling his hot touch on the sensitive skin of his cock.

Dani grabbed onto Jorge’s neck, holding the younger man close while watching Marc’s fingers stroking over his tip, collecting precum. He knew that he had to fight this upcoming urge or else all off this would be over way too soon. And then Marc looked up, suddenly all hesitant again.

“I... I think I need...”

Without even turning his head, Jorge reached for the nightstand, grabbing a bottle of lube and a condom next to Marc. By the way the youngest blushed deeply red, Jorge knew that he had read him right.

Usually Jorge and Dani didn’t use condoms any more, their relationship long gone into serious partnership. However, Jorge had bought some, just in case; or maybe in the hope of this actually happening.

Marc swallowed against the slight lump in his throat - watching it, Dani couldn’t hold back a slight moan.

Marc’s hand was shaking when he reached for the lube, looking at it for a moment, before opening it and squeezing out sufficient amount of the cool liquid. Dani didn’t even need to be asked as he spread his legs further, giving Marc a good view of his most private regions.

Still, Marc hesitated though - until Jorge reached for Marc’s hand, slowly guiding it towards Dani’s hole. As soon as Dani felt the coolness of the lube and only the lightest touch of Jorge and Marc, he moaned loudly, biting his lip in an attempt to calm himself down.

“Slowly... one finger at first,” Jorge explained in a hoarse voice. Without even participating fully, this scene didn’t leave him unfazed. Dani could clearly feel his hard-on against his leg, as the younger man slowly pushed Marc’s hand forward.

All too soon, Marc’s finger slipped inside Dani; that was the only thing Dani could think of now. Looking down, he watched Marc’s face that showed a mixture of worry and fascination.

“Good. Slowly, in and out... And when you feel him relax, add a second finger.”

Usually it was quite easy for Dani to relax his muscles in this situation, him more often taking in Jorge than the other way around, but this time everything was different. He had to breath hard, trying to focus on Jorge’s other hand slowly stroking his thigh, before a quiet moan showed Marc that it was okay.

“Try to loosen him up... Turn your wrist... You should feel...”

“FUCK!”

It was only because of Dani’s strong mind that he didn’t come in that moment. Trying to catch his breath, he couldn’t believe his ears when he actually heard Marc’s chuckle, who seemed to get a bit more confident now.

He kept on teasing Dani for a few more moments before pulling his hand back. Dani listened to the sound of a condom wrapper being torn open as he let his head fall back into the pillows. Jorge had changed to kissing his way upwards, running his tongue over Dani’s side. And then, Marc pushed in.

Dani’s world exploded into new sensations, Marc making him feel so full. However, that was nothing against looking up into the younger man’s eyes, all black and full of fire.

“Okay?”

Dani only nodded before he felt Marc slowly move. After a few times of pulling out and pushing back in again, Marc’s shaking seemed to ease away a bit as he upped his pace.

Purely acting on instincts, Dani wrapped his legs around Marc, both of their bodies shaking in the same rhythm. One slight change of angle, was enough for Dani to lose control. He wanted to hold it back, wanted to prolong this as long as possible, but Marc proved to be a natural talent in yet another discipline by hitting Dani’s prostate a few more times - finally making him come in a loud scream that was quickly swallowed by Jorge’s mouth on his lips.

When Jorge pulled back again, Dani could still feel the last waves of his orgasm rippling through his body as Marc threw his head back, coming with a low groan and Dani’s name on his lips.

The younger man soon collapsed onto Dani, the mixture of sweat and Dani’s cum immediately making them stick together. Dani wrapped his arms around Marc while laying his head against Jorge’s shoulder. He didn’t want to move and neither did he want Marc to move.

This had been beyond anything he had ever expected.


	12. Chapter 12

Feeling movement around him as well as the sensation of warmth by the early morning sun, Marc sighed and buried his head into the pillow. His body felt slightly rough, like after a good workout.

Slowly but surely, his mind separated the images from his dreams and from what had really happened last night. He had fucked Dani - and it had felt better than anything else he had experienced so far. Marc couldn’t stop the grin on his face as he remembered that Jorge had cleaned their bodies as good as possible with the way they were still entangled, before he had fallen asleep the arms of the older men.

For a moment all his fears and doubts were gone as he basked in that comfortable feeling of belonging and safety. He barely heard the mumbled words of I’m going to get breakfast, before he fell asleep again.

He didn’t know how much time had passed as he was once again woken up, by slightly rough hands, stroking his hands. Still in between sleeping and being awake, Marc kept his eyes closed as Dani pressed a soft kiss onto his lips.

“You okay?”

Marc only nodded, hoping that Dani understood that he was silent because he was comfortable, not because of awkwardness. It must have been obvious though as Dani just chuckled.

“I’m off to the shower, okay?”

Another nod and Marc was ready to fall back to sleep again, but the sudden emptiness of the bed withheld it from him.

When the noises of the running shower filtered through the closed door of the en-suite, Marc finally opened his eyes. For a long moment he just stared at the ceiling, wondering if this really was reality or if it was one big crazy dream.

As the smell of fresh coffee filled the air, Marc decided that right now he didn’t really care. He finally got up from the bed, stretching his naked body before pulling on what he thought was one of Jorge’s joggers lying on the chair in the corner of the room.

Guided by instinct, Marc wandered into the kitchen. Jorge was leaning on the huge counter in the middle, his eyes on the tablet in front of him. Next to him were cups and plates, surrounded by cereal, fresh fruit and a pot of coffee.

“Hey...”

Hearing Marc’s voice, Jorge looked up, immediately a soft smile on his face when he saw the younger man.

“Good morning.”

Usually Jorge would go over to him, pulling him in for a kiss, but this was Marc and not Dani. Despite last night, Jorge was still a bit unsure how Marc would react. But when he saw Marc slowly walking over to him, his doubts started to disappear.

Marc came to a halt right in front of him. There was barely any difference in height between them. Marc didn’t dodge his look; instead he lay his hand against Jorge’s chest. The heat radiated right through the thin layer of his t-shirt. And he didn’t resist when Jorge finally pulled him in, lips meeting lips in a soft way.

In the meantime, Dani couldn’t stop thinking about last night while letting the warm water fall onto his body. For weeks he had dreamed about it, imagined how it would be, how it would feel to have Marc inside him. Dream and reality definitely didn’t match up - reality had been so much better.

Dani still felt slightly sore, but he actually welcomed it. He didn’t need to ride a bike today, so everything was more than fine. Touching himself right now was really tempting, but Dani didn’t want to spoil the morning with a rather meaningless orgasm. After all, he hoped that this day would at least partially live up to yesterday.

He quickly finished his shower, dried himself and put on some training clothes. When Dani came out of the bathroom, there was silence in the apartment, but the empty bed told him enough to know that Marc and Jorge were up.

Smiling to himself, Dani followed the smell of coffee into the kitchen. He came to a sudden halt when his eyes fell onto Jorge and Marc. Marc had his hands against Jorge’s chest, with not a single sign that it could be an attempt to push away the older man. Jorge’s hand lay on Marc’s cheek, his fingertips caressing the hair in Marc’s neck, while holding him close with his other hand, which rested very low on Marc’s back.

Dani didn’t know what it was that made him hesitate in that moment. Seeing the other two, wrapped up in that loving kiss, brought up a strange feeling in his chest. At first he didn’t know what it was, until he suddenly realised that it was _jealousy_. There was one thing though - he couldn’t distinguish if it was for Jorge or for Marc.

Still standing in the doorway to the kitchen, Dani couldn’t stop the slight cough escaping his chest. The sudden noise made Jorge and Marc look up. And for a split second Dani had the feeling that Jorge was frowning at him, but he could have been mistaken as both of the other men started smiling at him. Keeping Marc close, Jorge pointed at the prepared breakfast.

“You took your time, babe. We almost started without you.”

It took a lot of strength from Dani to not answer with _I think you already did._

~*~

After a lazy breakfast, with quite a few touches and glances, they all knew that they couldn’t lounge all day. Later they spend several hours in Jorge’s private gym, all three of them showering alone afterwards. Slightly tired from training, Dani let himself fall onto the couch in the living room, Jorge sitting at the other end with his tablet to answer some emails while Marc had excused himself to the roof terrace to call his family at home.

Drifting off into a dreamy yet awake state, Dani barely registered Jorge coming over to him. The younger man sat down next to him, his hand reaching to stroke back the grey streak in Dani’s hair which he loved so much.

“What’s wrong?”

“Hmm?”

“You seem miles away...”

Reaching for Jorge’s hand, squeezing it tenderly, Dani looked at his long time partner.

“It’s nothing. I guess this whole thing is just taking a bit more energy than I thought. You know that I’m an old man.”

Despite this being a sentence often mentioned between them, this time Jorge didn’t laugh or made a joke. His eyes were serious, his forehead crinkled in the tiniest amount of doubt.

“You’re still okay with all of this? I mean... I know we don’t really have time to talk about it, just you and me, and this is only continuing if all three of us are on the same boat.”

“Of course I’m still okay with it.”

“Good. And right now it’s just until tomorrow. Then we have to see how we will go on from here any way.”

Dani didn’t answer, didn’t sigh, when Jorge pressed a tender kiss to his forehead. If only it was that easy...


End file.
